


A Mountain of Molehills

by Cyberp_ssy2077



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Johnny is so in love with V, Light Angst, Moral V, Porn with Feelings, Smut, V is a good person, Vaginal Fingering, does that make it ooc?, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberp_ssy2077/pseuds/Cyberp_ssy2077
Summary: "You wanna know how I knew when I fell in love with you?"
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	A Mountain of Molehills

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lovely idea that I was very excited about, and then it turned out to be SO HARD TO WRITE!!! I started out so strong with my vision and what I wanted, and then I played through Chippin' In and Blistering Love and it totally broke my brain. Halfway through, it turned into a therapeutic rationalization/fix-it to get my brain back in order. I'm so glad it's finished though, and I'm happy with it! Looking forward to writing an innocent, G-rated fic about the rollercoaster now :')
> 
> Oh and by the way, the situation Johnny references about the veteran asking for money is a real thing! Don't know if anyone else ran into it, but I took real inspiration from that.

“You know how I knew when I fell in love with you?”

The question roused V from where she was dozing in her bed, and she rolled over to face the speaker. 

“What’s that?”

Johnny was sitting up on the other side of the bed, back against the wall, a cigarette between his lips and a pensive look on his face. They were just relaxing, dozing in V’s apartment, in the warmth of the fading afternoon light after a lazy day inside; V in a cropped tank top and a pair of panties, Johnny in one of his quintessential Samurai tank tops and some boxers. Comfortable. He took a long drag and breathed out a wispy cloud of smoke before responding. 

“It was after one of your gigs. You were dropping something off at a drop point, I don’t even remember what it was right now. But there was a man, right next to the drop. He was sitting on the ground, dressed in rags. Asked if you had any spare change for a veteran, and you gave him 500 eddies. Without a second thought,” Johnny paused, puffing on his cigarette once more, before continuing. 

“Usually when you see people doing shit like that, it’s because they want you to notice. They want the attention. Others flash their iron on the streets and get into fights, because that’s another way to get attention. Whatever they’re doing, they all do it for themselves because that’s all they care about and all they see. Hell, I’m no exception. But when _you_ do shit like that, it’s automatic. Not for yourself, but just because you think it’s the _right_ thing to do. Whether it’s giving money to some poor gonk on the street or stepping into the line of fire to put down some public nuisances.”

For the first time since his monologue started, Johnny finally met V’s eyes. “Truthfully, I don’t know whether that makes me wanna fuckin’ vomit or worship the ground you walk on. You’re naïve. But you make other peoples’ lives better. 

“Everything I did after I got out of the military, with fighting the corps and Arasaka, was about tearing all this shit down so that we can make the world a better place. Course it just amounted to shallow posturing, but fighting for the common man was always the idea. And then I end up following you around, and you do it every day in a million little ways like it’s fuckin’ nothing.”

“I think you’re making a mountain out of a molehill,” V snorted, rolling over, away from Johnny. The man put out his cigarette in the ashtray they kept next to the bed, exasperated, and grabbed V by the hips to roll her back over to face him again.

“V, baby, that’s exactly it. To you, it’s a molehill. It’s a fuck ton of molehills, and they all add up to a mountain, to me. And to the people that you help. I’ve been inside your head, you don’t even do it for the fuckin’ money and it drives me nuts, damn it!” 

“And to think this started out so sweetly,” V joked lightly, her voice weak. Johnny leaned down and surged towards her, captured her lips with his as he kissed her _hard_. He rolled on top of her and shoved one of his legs between hers, pulling the crook of her knee up to meet his hip, _needing_ to feel her body against his as much as possible. Johnny invaded V’s mouth, pressing her between the mattress and his hard body, pouring all of his passion into that kiss. By the time they broke apart, they were both panting, gasping for air. 

“With your skills and what you do, you could have anything you want in this damned city,” Johnny griped raggedly. “But instead, you stay in this shitty apartment with your hand-me-down cars and bikes.” 

“You don’t like _our_ apartment?” V quipped, sticking her tongue out at Johnny. He leaned forward and made like he was going to bite it, causing V to pull back, giggling. “For real, though, I don’t know what to say. I think everyone tries to do what they think is right, people just have different ideas of what that means.”

“Yeah, V,” Johnny said, tension bleeding into his voice the way it did whenever he got passionate about something. “People do what they think is right for _themselves_. You do what you think is right for _everyone else_. It’s the reason I’m laying here next to you instead of still being stuck inside your head.” 

“I don’t know if I want you to think about it that way,” V hedged. “There were a lot of things that went into that, I wasn’t the only one…”

“No, V, you weren’t,” Johnny conceded, more gently. “But without you, it never would’ve happened. With pretty much anyone else, it wouldn’t have even been close.” V trailed a hand down the side of Johnny’s face, not meeting his eyes; just, feeling him, physically, under her hands. She didn’t want to think about any outcome other than the one they got. 

“I know it’s not exactly smart to handle things the way I do, sometimes,” V murmured. “But, I figure if you’re going to make mistakes and get hurt because of it, it’s better to do that by being yourself rather than by being someone you’re not.” 

“The person that you are has done a lot of fuckin’ good things, babe,” Johnny said, wrapping an arm around V’s waist and rolling them both so that he was sitting up against the wall of the cubby again, with her on top of him this time. V sat up straight, straddling Johnny’s lap. He fixed her with his intense amber-brown gaze. She could feel a tingling pressure starting to build between her legs, and she could also feel Johnny’s hardness pressing up into her through their clothing. “You are, without a doubt, unlike anyone I’ve ever met in this fucked-up world. It’s one thing to want the world to be a better place, and a whole ‘nother thing for your natural way of _being_ to reflect that.”

V sat, processing Johnny’s words, as he leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses into her neck, jaw, and collarbone. The tenderness and reverence with which he embraced her in this moment caused her to melt, bonelessly leaning into him and carding her fingers through his hair as she trailed her lips from his chin to his temple. His facial hair tickled her lips and caused her to smile. 

Groaning deeply, Johnny held V tightly in his arms; starting up at her shoulder blades and running down her sides, Johnny luxuriated in the feel of her curves underneath his hands. Those hands, flesh and chrome, came to rest on the curve of her ass and squeezed, causing V to writhe and giggle in his lap. She snaked her arms around his neck, sliding her hands into his hair as she cradled the back of his head. Smirking, he brought his flesh hand down swiftly against her ass and V gasped, gripping his hair tightly and arching against him, inadvertently grinding her core against his cock. 

With V arched against him like she was, Johnny was in the very opportune position to bring his hands back up to her chest and remove her tank top, giving him immediate access to her breasts. He swiftly took one into his mouth and kneaded the other in hand, laving his tongue over her nipple, sucking and biting thoroughly before switching over. He groaned appreciatively, enjoying her skin under his tongue and how responsive she was to him. The rockerboy crossed one arm over her back, digging his blunt fingernails into her skin and holding her to him while she squirmed.

Johnny’s touch and intensity set V’s nerve endings on fire, coiling and twisting that heat in her lower abdomen, pushing further and further. When Johnny finally pulled away, V immediately used her grip on his hair to tip his head back and claim his lips with hers. The kiss was rough, biting, each participant trying to dominate the other. V continued to roll her hips in Johnny’s lap, enjoying the stimulation that came with rubbing her center along his hardness. The fact that it was driving Johnny insane was a nice bonus.

“I need to feel you,” he panted, his voice tight. Johnny’s hands had come to grip her hips once more, shifting her to the side so they could both shed their remaining layers.

“Eager, huh?” 

“You’re one to talk,” Johnny retorted slyly, shifting V back into his lap and reaching to cup her sex. His fingers curled against her, and V’s face grew slightly warm as Johnny groaned out his appreciation. “So fucking wet for me.”

Johnny’s fingers continued to probe and trace her entrance, rubbing and caressing her clit, before curling his first two digits inside. V whimpered at the intrusion, too far gone to stop herself from rocking herself against Johnny’s hand. 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he rumbled lowly, spurring her on. “I want you to come for me.”

Her fire was stoked by Johnny’s fingers curling, stretching inside her, and she could feel the pleasure coming to a boil deep inside her cunt. With every burning caress, every firm stroke, the spring inside her wound tighter and tighter. V ground down harder as her breath left her in small puffs and gasps. Johnny’s silver hand reached down to where his flesh fingers were buried in her heat, and began furiously vibrating against her clit. V looked down into Johnny’s eyes and the intensity she saw there caused the coil inside her to snap; and she let go completely, feeling safely anchored in his arms. She rested her forehead against his for a moment, panting and coming back to herself. 

Believing in Johnny and sticking by him had been risky. Johnny was not a decision that was safe for her, a good choice for her. Johnny was coarse and rough and crude; at the point in time that V began to tether her whole heart and soul to him, he had yet to fully redeem himself or prove that he was anything more than the same aggressive, immature, selfish rockerboy that he was in the 2020s. Sacrificing yourself doesn’t guarantee someone else's salvation; V, for all her good will and selfless action, could never make the decisions for Johnny that would well and truly change his life. Only he could. Trusting him with her life was as good as a suicide mission, to any reasonable person. But if you asked Johnny, the fact that she was willing to try made all the difference for him. He had already fucked up and lost so many people, opportunities, and he had told V as much. But V choosing to take him deeper into her life was the spark that ignited his desire to be better than his former self… because now he had something so unbelievably good in his life that he’d rather die again than lose her the way he had lost the others. 

Johnny’s grip tightened on V’s hips, bringing her back to reality. 

“You ready now?” he murmured heatedly. V, still coming back to herself, could only nod. She looked down and took in his impressive cock, which was flushed red and weeping. Mesmerized, she took him in her hand and stroked him languidly, catching pearly droplets with her thumb and massaging them along the head. She loved feeling him under her hand; he was hot, unyielding, and solid; he was _there_. And she wanted more. 

Apparently Johnny did too, because he didn’t take much time before shifting her up and angling himself with her entrance. His eyes flicked back up to hers where she knelt above him. V’s arms were draped over his shoulders, caging their bodies together. There was once a time where Johnny may have chafed at that idea, but now he basked in it.

Johnny slowly lowered V down onto his shaft. It soon became apparent to V that this would be one of the rare sessions where Johnny didn’t throw her down and take her like an animal; he was too deep inside his head for that at the moment. But this was still decidedly too slow for her. 

V flexed and bucked her hips down without warning, stuffing herself fully with Johnny’s cock. Her breath was driven from her by the action, but she found that she couldn’t stop now that she had started. She reveled in the feel of his cock stretching the walls of her cunt, solid and sure inside her, massaging and stroking and hitting her just _right_. Her eyes glazed over and she continued grinding, bouncing, rocking, and tightening the vice-like grip that she had sheathed him in. Johnny was sandwiched with his back to the wall and V pressed against his chest, one arm wrapped tightly around her back and the other migrating between her hip and her ass, gripping and groping her flesh. His breathing was hitched and ragged as he trailed kisses and love bites against any skin he could reach, the air punched out of his lungs with every sensation of V’s wet warmth moving over him, around him, enveloping him. 

Overtaken with his need, Johnny rocked forward and maneuvered so that they fell against the bed, landing with V on her back and Johnny above her, still locked inside. Johnny’s chrome hand shot up to lock both of V’s hands in his over her head, pinning her as he began to piston in and out of her. His body covered hers completely, pressing against her, maximizing contact as much as possible. Their gasping and breathing was now fully saturated with moans, Johnny struggling to string his words together. 

“I need you so fucking bad, baby, please, god…”

“Johnny, you have me, you’ll always have me, I promise, Johnny!” V’s words morphed into an uncontrolled moan as she spasmed around him, drenching him and squeezing him as she came. The sound of it was pure heaven to Johnny. The way V’s lips and voice wrapped around his name in conjunction with the sensation of her cunt fluttering around him caused his rhythm to stutter, rocking unevenly into her as his own wave of ecstasy dragged him under. V freed her hands from his grip and held Johnny against her, not letting him pull away. 

Since V was completely unwilling to let him go, Johnny rolled them over so that she was laying on his chest. They lay there together as their bodies cooled, exchanging kisses far too gentle for a mercenary and her rockerboy. Here in this moment, every facet of their reality fell away until it was just the two of them, pure, and there was no place they’d rather be.


End file.
